


Invasion

by endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)



Series: One Night Stands (aka One-Shot Collection) [17]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal Play, Breathplay, F/M, I guess this is just who I am now, I'd say the sex is sort of aggressive but not overly so, I'm not trying to scare you off with the tags I'm just trying to prepare you for what’s here, Peeta is an alien, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, mostly it's just kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/endlessnightlock
Summary: Katniss is a skeptic, but when she meets her destiny in the form of sex with alien Peeta Mellark late at night in a cornfield-Sorry, I lost my train of thought. Where was I going with this?Oh yeah, that's right- I was going nowhere because it's mostly just kinky alien sex with a surprise at the end (not if you pay attention to the tags, though).
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: One Night Stands (aka One-Shot Collection) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001196
Comments: 53
Kudos: 87





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd, so let me know if you catch any glaring errors. Thank you!

Katniss rolled her eyes and huffed. “This is so stupid,” she complained, waving her arms at the wide-screen tv on the living room wall. _Children_ _Of_ _The_ _Corn_ was playing and her friends, plus her sister, sat huddled around it, completely enthralled like a bunch of weirdos. 

Not only that, they were making a gigantic mess of the popcorn. 

Katniss told herself not to yell at them for eating like a bunch of hogs. It wasn’t that big of a deal if she needed to run the vacuum, _again_ , once they were gone. “This movie is in no way realistic. It's not even scary!”

Delly’s eyes were wide as saucers as she turned them on Katniss, popcorn kernels falling between her fingers as she stared in disbelief. “You don't think this movie is scary?” she whispered.

Katniss flopped down on the couch behind her, propping her legs on the coffee table. “No, I don't.”

Johanna turned around, giving Katniss the full benefit of her stare. “Of course you don’t- but, come on, you’ve at least got to admit that cornfields are scary.”

Katniss snorted, one eyebrow arched in disbelief at her friend. “Why is it that cornfields are supposedly scary?”

“Why wouldn’t they be? They’re fucking walls of corn. Anything could be hiding out there.” Johanna said as the answer was glaringly apparent.

“I wish you wouldn’t swear around my sister, ” Katniss piped in, “and it's just _corn_ \- what’s the big freaking big deal.”

Prim laughed as she reached for the popcorn bowl in the middle of the floor. “I’m seventeen. It's fine- I’ve heard the word fuck before.”

Katniss frowned fiercely at her younger sister. “Don’t say that, Prim.”

“It’s not the corn itself, is it, though? It's what you’ve got to watch out for living inside it, ” Madge piped in, waving at the screen, indicating the god of the corn or whatever that monster from the movie was supposed to be. “Not just monsters, but aliens too.”

Katniss gaped at her friend- this conversation was moving past ridiculous to stupid. “ _Aliens_. Seriously?”

Jo nodded solemnly in agreement. “Aliens- little grey men with antenna and tentacles. Area 51, you know, all that shit.”

Katniss burst out laughing; she couldn't keep it in any longer. Her friends all had solemn looks on their faces. Delly even went so far as to shut the television off. The atmosphere in the room was like they were having a disbelief-in-extraterrestrials-intervention for her. Even Prim, who she'd hoped had more sense than that based on shared blood at least, wasn't disputing the other girls’ claims.

“You don’t believe in the supernatural at all?” Madge asked.

“No,” Katniss said, shaking her head, “not even a little bit.”

Johanna leaned back on her elbows, silently assessing Katniss in a way that left her feeling unnerved. It was never good when her devious friend sat in contemplation very long. Finally, she snorted. 

“I think you ought to prove it.”

“What do you mean?” Katniss asked, frowning. She didn't like her tone at all, riddled with challenge the way it was. “What’s up with you guys tonight? You’re all acting weird.”

She shrugged. “If you’re not afraid of corn, or monsters, or aliens, then I dare you to let us drop you off at a field by yourself. Since it's just some corn.”

Katniss glanced at the clock on her mom's living room wall. It was just a few minutes after midnight; this was insane. “Right now?” she asked, incredulously. 

“No, I meant 8 am- just in time for the farmers market,” Johanna told her sarcastically. Delly and Madge let out nervous giggles. “Yes, of course, I mean right now, brainless. I say we leave you out there for what- an hour? No phone, of course. If you're not afraid, then it should be a piece of cake to be alone in the dark for a while.”

“With nothing for protection?”

“From what- a stray deer?” Johanna rolled her eyes. They lived in a ridiculously low-crime, rural area of the state. Heck, most people didn't even lock their doors at night. The town could have been named Mayberry after _The_ _Andy_ _Griffith_ _Show_. 

When several minutes went by where none of her friends tried to talk Johanna out of the (what would undoubtedly be a very dull) scheme, Katniss sighed in resignation. 

“Fine,” she relented, getting up from the couch, “let’s get this over with. I have to go to work tomorrow afternoon- I can’t be out all night.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Katniss and Johanna sat together in Jo’s station wagon in the front seat, while Prim, Madge, and Delly were in the backseat. The car was over on the side of the road, just the parking lights showing a hazy beam of light.

Katniss’s hand was on the door handle. “So you guys will be back in an hour,” she reminded them, ready to hop out of the car and be on her way. They had at least consented to let her wear a watch, so she’d know when to expect them back.

“One hour,” Johanna confirmed, so Katniss opened the door and climbed out.

Once she was out of the car, Jo stuck her head out the driver’s side window. She shifted into park and gave her a few parting words. “Watch your back!”

“Bitch,” Katniss muttered under her breath, but she forced a smile, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing her so aggravated. She waved at her so-called friends and sister as they drove away, leaving her alone on the side of the road, next to a field of ten-foot-tall corn that seemed to stretch on for miles.

“I don’t know why they’re so afraid of some stupid corn,” she muttered as she made her way in between the rows. “I could do this all day.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Peeta**

  
  
  


Peeta brought the ship, a little one-person craft that had no business making it this far across the galaxy on its own, in for a rattle-bang landing on the ground in the middle of the green rows. During their final communication, the corporal assured him the rows were a safe place to land on this world, as long as he remembered to set the invisibility shield before disembarking. The craft would take many repairs to be airborne again, but that was the least of his problems now. 

Time was running out for the precious cargo he carried- the seed of his children, staying warm inside his abdomen sac. He would need to find the girl soon and implant them inside of her, or the eggs would die; if he did not, the future of Ga8rox842 would be in dire straits.

Before climbing out of the craft to begin his search for her, Peeta spread his breastplate and tucked the picture of Katniss Everdeen against his soft flesh for safekeeping before closing it up again. 

He was looking forward to meeting her, this female human who was his destiny, even if she had only four appendages. 

What did this species do without tentacles or a third and fourth arm? It was a puzzlement.

Peeta knew she was within walking distance of him now; he could sense her in his range. His body knew it before his brain because he realized he was already growing warm, and his sexual organs were hardening. He would be more than ready to protrude them for her pleasure as soon as she acknowledged her acceptance of him. 

In preparation for their soon to be copulation, Peeta made an additional adjustment to his pituitary glands. His scent would signal her body to receive him, and it was imperative that she be already aroused and ready when he found her. There was no time for courtship. Peeta needed to implant inside her womb, and soon, before his eggs and the hope for his species died.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Katniss paused in her tracks. Not that anything had startled her. 

Noises were coming from all directions, but nothing to concern her. Many animals wandered around out here at night, and the sounds she heard were probably coming from stray cats or raccoons or even a small herd of deer. 

She’d been walking for a while now, ten minutes or so, according to her watch. It hadn’t been nearly long enough to account for how warm her skin now was. Katniss placed her palm flat on her chest. The tank she wore dipped low- there were beads of sweat gathering between her breasts. It was humid tonight, yes, but that couldn’t account for the other sort of heat spreading through her body. 

She resisted the insane urge striking her to dip her fingers inside her bra and play with her nipples to relieve the pressure building behind them. But then what, Katniss asked herself- what was she supposed to do if she got herself worked up even more than she already was? Drop her shorts and rub one out between the rows of corn? 

Even if she did- and it was crazy enough that she was even contemplating such a move- she knew her fingers weren’t going to do it for her. 

What she wanted was a big, hard, fleshy-

“Why am I _horny_?” Katniss practically shouted, exasperated with her damn body. “This is not the time!”

She needed to put a stop to this train of thought before she lost her mind. 

Katniss continued stalking through the rows, frustrated as hell. The onslaught of lust was making her crazy. Not once had she ever felt this aroused- for no reason, in a fucking cornfield of all places. Didn’t this type of hunger typically require a partner and involve some intense attraction? 

Not that she would know, based on her handful of disappointing sexual experiences. The feeling was so powerful Katniss swore she’d jump on the first person she ran across with an erect penis. God, she’d probably even fuck Gale Hawthrone again at this point, even knowing from experience what a disappointment that would be.

It probably was a good thing she was alone out here. 

Who knew what kind of trouble she could get into if she ran into anyone with that sort of reckless attitude? The thought was frightening. A part of her hesitated to admit it, but something was exciting about feeling that way, too.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Peeta**

Peeta rubbed his hand across his loin plate to try and satiate the ache behind it. His organ was growing unbearably hard, his abdomen warm. The mating imperative made him lightheaded in this strange atmosphere.

Katniss was near now, he knew. 

He caught her scent on the breeze- sweat. 

Arousal. 

He sensed that she was ready for him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Even the breeze blowing against Katniss’s skin was unbearable. Her nipples were hard pebbles, agonizing beneath the thin cotton of her bra.

Breathing hard, stumbling from what had to be a lack of oxygen to her brain, she finally stopped walking. 

She bent over at the waist. Her eyes closed, and she tipped her head between her shoulder blades, attempting to center herself with deep, cleansing breaths like Prim always told her to try when her temper flared up.

Nothing was working. 

Frantic tingling between her thighs and pulsing of her vaginal walls was happening, more intense with each passing second. Slickness coated her folds, soaking her panties. It left her even more miserably aroused with the friction against her slit. Katniss debated with herself one more time but ultimately concluded she was desperate for relief, no matter where she was. 

The air around her felt weighted as she pushed her shirt and bra up over her small breasts with shaking hands. She knelt on the ground and unbuttoned her shorts before shoving them down around her knees, leaving her body exposed.

At the first touch of her fingers between her legs, Katniss’s eyes slipped closed. 

She moaned in relief. The moment had a dream-like quality; even just her hands on herself felt like an out-of-body experience, probably because there was no place in Katniss’s rational state of mind where she could imagine herself doing this. 

Her fingers moved frantically between her legs, chasing relief, while she pinched and squeezed her nipples with the other hand. She gasped each time her fingertips brushed against her swollen clit. 

Soon, Katniss was biting her lip, trying to contain the noises slipping between her lips as her body climbed towards its peak, her hips rocking, her knees pressed down in the hard-packed soil, panting for breath as her head swam and her vision grew foggy. 

She wasn’t getting there, though. How was this not happening?

Katniss didn’t notice the sound of the corn stalks rustling behind her in her moment of intense concentration. She hadn’t realized she wasn't alone until the creature made a choking noise. 

And if she hadn’t been chasing a release that lingered somewhere just beyond her grasp, she probably would have screamed because an honest to god alien was staring back at her.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Peeta**

  
  


There she was, finally. Katniss. 

The excess pheromones he'd excreted had done their job well. Peeta could smell the intoxicating perfume that was her from where he stood- everything about her was invading his senses.

Could it be? She was already in a submissive position, indicative she was ready to receive him, on her knees. Would she wish to be mounted that way?

Peeta shook his head. No, he wanted to look at her during their consummation.

The thin coverings humans typically wore over their woefully-unprotected soft flesh was already stripped away in preparation as well, and more than anything, Peeta wanted to touch that soft flesh. He wanted to taste his Katniss everywhere. She was like fruit ripe for the picking, tempting him to pluck her up and claim his spoils.

Peeta hesitated to move- he knew he could make out her form better in the dark than she could his. Perhaps that was why she seemed unafraid, despite the drastic difference in his appearance from hers. Maybe she couldn't see him well enough to be afraid.

Katniss’s grey eyes were wide and luminous, putting him in mind of his favorite of the seven moons of his home planet. Her skin was flushed, her black hair loose around her shoulders, grazing the sides of her breasts. 

But the most important thing, still, after giving her time for her sight to adjust. 

There was no fear in her eyes.

“Can I help you?” Peeta inquired in her language, stooping low on his heels and offering his hand to her. It was a submissive gesture meant to reassure his human. He could’ve easily taken Katniss then, lifting her off the ground and suspending mid-air where she would be completely helpless. 

Peeta would never do that, no matter how dire the situation. 

He wouldn’t frighten her. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The alien pulled Katniss gently up by her hand. 

She found herself missing his touch as soon as he released her. She stumbled on her feet, a little shocked. Katniss didn't attempt to pull her shorts up, leaving them down around her ankles. 

_I want him to see_ , she realized.

He was certainly looking.

She was confused, nervous. He _was_ an alien, so her reaction seemed fair.

But mostly, she was excited. 

The alien seemed to be male, based on his muscular body and low voice. 

And when he took her hand in his, her skin flashed like a solar burn. 

This creature was what had been calling to her- this alien man was what her body craved. 

That in itself should have given Katniss pause, but it didn’t. Was it because his appearance was mostly human-like? 

He had a typically male face and arms and legs, but his body was covered in stiff-looking blue plated sections; they reminded her of an insect’s shell. 

The most extraordinary thing about him, other than a protrusion at the back of his head that could’ve been a helmet or hair, was his tentacles. She thought there were four in all, thin and long, hoving in the air behind him, twitching like a cat’s whiskers.

The tentacles and the fact that he was much, much taller than her were unnerving. 

But not alarming enough to slow her breathing or quell the heat in her belly. 

“Who are you?” Katniss asked, surprised by her lack of fear.

“Peeta,” he simply answered, his eyes locking on hers. “I’m Peeta.”

“Why are you-”

“For you,” he answered bluntly, his eyes roving downward and focusing on the thatch of hair between her thighs. 

He shifted on his feet- was it a nervous gesture? If so, it was endearing doing something to soothe her nerves.

“Just for you,” Peeta repeated. “I’ve traveled far to be here,” he said, his eyes roaming back up to hers. 

Katniss stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

“There is little time for us to grow acquainted with each other, and for that, I am sorry. But,” Peeta stepped closer to her. 

The space between them crackled with anticipation. 

“Do you desire to mate?” he asked, just like she knew he would.

Their meeting tonight in this field felt like some fulfillment of her destiny. Katniss wanted to laugh at the track of her thoughts- who’d have thought she’d give credence to such a thing? 

_Fulfillment of her destiny-_ if she were in an audience, watching herself on a television screen right now, she would have to laugh.

But she didn’t crack a smile.

“By your stance,” Peeta went on, indicating the ground at her feet, “the way you were readying your body when I arrived-”

Katniss felt a touch of embarrassment, thinking of the way he’d watched her touch herself. She would be lying if she didn’t admit it thrilled her, too.

“-indicated you would be ready to receive me.” Peeta stepped closer. “I very much desire to have you.” He admitted, his voice rough with both lust and reverence.

Katniss let her eyes drop to his throat. Of all things, it had begun glowing. Peeta’s chest and shoulders flared with the same soft hue, but the light brightened the further down his body it traveled, across his belly and ending at his groin. 

She couldn’t find her voice. She was finding it hard to breathe. But she could nod, so she nodded. “Yes,” Katniss managed, sensing he needed to hear the word. “I do- I want to.”

Peeta reached for her at the same moment she stepped toward him. He stooped and picked her up, his hands curling around the backs of her thighs, his long digits digging into the fleshy part of her ass. 

When Katniss was against his body, her face level with his, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest plates- they were cool to the touch despite the glow coming from beneath them. Her feet dangled in the air, but she wasn’t afraid because Peeta held her securely. 

There was a gentleness about him belying his large physique. His hands on Katniss’s bare skin, his fingers so close to her core, was otherworldly. He had to know how wet she was for him; his fingertips were only a whisper away from her swollen lower lips now.

Katniss stared at his mouth. When she licked her lips, Peeta moved into her. 

His lips brushed against hers. When Katniss opened her mouth, he captured her tongue, wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly. She moaned throatily as her nerves sang.

A whisper-soft touch began at her ankles, moving up both legs. It wrapped itself around her calves, behind her knees, and up the back of her thighs. 

Meanwhile, the same soft, slithery touch crawled up her arm and around her torso. The movement brushed under her breasts like a snake making its way across her body.

Momentarily perplexed _,_ Katniss quickly realized what she was feeling were his tentacles. The whip-thin appendages had encircled her completely, the sensation like hundreds of fingertips caressing her body. 

“Oh god,” Katniss pulled away from the intoxicating warmth and wetness of Peeta’s mouth to let out her breath. What was he doing to her?

He stared at her intently, wholly consumed with watching her reaction. 

She moaned in surprise, her eyes widening at the pleasurable sensation. 

“Yes?” he whispered, turning his head to kiss her neck. “You like that, my Katniss?”

“Hmm,” she managed. One of Peeta’s tentacles was between her ass, teasing the swells of her bottom and her crevice with a light touch, occasionally skimming across her perineum. The other was between her legs, circling her opening. Arousal was dripping all over her inner thighs and against his abdomen, an almost embarrassing amount of it.

Peeta pulled away again, studying her face at the same time his tentacle circled her clit; he smiled when she cried out at the shallow orgasm that caught her off guard. 

Katniss buried her face in his shoulder, pressing her hot forehead against his cool shell plates while her vision shimmered out of focus. Meanwhile, his strong arms held her aloft as his tentacle slid inside of her. 

With no need to use her legs, the sensation of mid-air suspension increased the pleasure, directing more blood flow to her core.

As she panted, rocking her pelvis against his abdomen, riding out the small shocks, Peeta crooned in her ear. 

“You are ready for me now, I think. Soon I will bury myself so far inside you that neither of us will know where you end and I begin.”

_Oh god, that sounded amazing._

“But I must put you down for a moment to ready myself. Can you stand on your own?”

“I think so, ” Katniss managed to answer as his tentacles unwound themselves from her body. 

He found herself lowered to her feet, where she took a moment to pull her shirt and bra the rest of the way off and toss them on the ground. 

Her shorts slid off when he lifted her from the ground.

Katniss stood on coltish legs, drinking him in, strangely beautiful and masculine.

She wondered how the actual intercourse was going to work. Peeta didn't seem to be wearing clothing of any sort, and she still couldn't find any sign of his genitalia. That was disappointing- were they going to have sex through a telepathic connection of some sort? Or maybe Peeta was just going to use his tentacles inside of her- they weren't very wide, but perhaps if he used two or three of them, it might be enough to get her there. One had felt good-

As Katniss studied him, Peeta reached for his groin and pulled off the hard plate covering. 

_Oh-_ she hadn’t known they were removable.

_Oh_ , Katniss realized as she got an eyeful of alien cock, _that’s where he keeps it._

Peeta’s cock, much like his face, looked like a typical man’s. 

Fortunately, his glow was shining brighter now, giving her a much more thorough look than she would’ve had in total darkness. The head of his cock was triangular; there was to be a knob of flesh situated directly beneath it at the top of his shaft. 

Katniss was mildly disappointed that his cock was about the same size and girth as a human man’s. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that, it was just, based on the size of the rest of Peeta, she’d kind of assumed-

Her train of thought careened off track and over the cliffside into the canyon of disbelief. She gaped at what was happening below Peeta’s waist.

His cock was growing, not just out, but around, and it was swelling at such an alarming rate, she began to worry precisely how the sex would work. It could very well be too much for her to fit if it kept going that way. But then his cock stopped, holding steady at an imposing but not quite frightening size. 

Katniss sighed in relief. And then she squeezed her thighs in anticipation. 

Peeta was magnificent.

Tentatively, she reached out and touched him. Starting at the base of his shaft, she curled her fingers in and moved them up. Peeta groaned when her thumb explored the triangular head of his cock- some things were the same for men of whatever species they were, she supposed. 

His wide shaft was more rigid than what she was expecting, and the nub beneath the head had a rough feel like fine-grain sandpaper, or perhaps it was more like the flat of a tongue. Katniss discovered a similar spot at the base of his cock as well.

Peeta wrapped his big hands around her, one at her hip and one in her hair, pulling her close as she stroked him. The contrast of her hot skin against his cool shell-plates made her shiver. 

Then he was lifting her in the air. Katniss couldn’t see what was happening below her waist, but she felt Peeta press his fingers into her opening.

She watched, dumbfounded, as he pulled his fingers back out and sucked them clean, maintaining steady eye contact. 

Before Katniss had time to recover from how unbearably erotic that had been, Peeta maneuvered her onto the tip of his shaft. And then, he tilted his hips forward in a snapping motion that was surprisingly agile for such a large creature. 

Katniss held her breath as he pushed his big cock inside of her. It was a hot, tight fit, and she scrambled against his body, arms and legs flailing despite the way he held her tight against him. She was overwhelmed, feeling every ridge and bump of his cock as she hung, helplessly impaled on his shaft. 

Peeta inside of her, even unmoving and seemingly allowing her to adjust to him the way he was, had taken control of her body. She could hardly breathe as little shocks coursed through her pelvis.

“This is-” Peeta’s words faltered. 

He muttered something else indiscernible. Words that must’ve been in his language because Katniss couldn’t make them out. She certainly got the gist, though. It was good to know she wasn’t the only one overcome by their connection.

“Yeah,” Katniss agreed on a half-laugh, half-groan. 

She could admit that as helpless as she felt, she’d never experienced anything even half as good as Peeta’s cock deep inside of her and his big hands holding her against his hard body. He’d ruined her for human men, and they hadn’t even begun to move yet. 

Peeta finally lifted her, pushing her up and down the length of his shaft as if she weighed nothing. 

A deep, wet suctioning noise carried in the night air- the sound of their coupling erotic and filthy-sounding. His tentacles moved in and curled around Katniss again. 

There was no room for thought, not when she was full of his cock and surrounded by him and experiencing the light flicks of his tentacles. The tip of one was at her back end, teasing the rim of her other opening. She’d never considered anyone touching her _there_ , but it felt amazing. 

His other tentacles curled around her thighs and her torso. He used the fourth tentacle, curled around her neck, resting between her breasts, to tease her nipples. He would squeeze and then release one and then the other.

Katniss was completely and utterly lost, helpless in Peeta’s arms as he filled her over and over again, hurtling her closer to a brilliant peak. Every time their bodies met at the base of his cock, she rubbed herself against the fleshy bump situated in just the right place to stimulate her clit. 

The other node near the head of his cock stroked that ticklish spot deep inside her body; it made her almost queasy from the intensity of the contact like his cock was trying to rip her in two.

That didn’t mean she wanted him to stop.

Every nerve ending in her body lit up abruptly, catching her off guard. 

Katniss was almost disappointed by how quickly it happened. 

However, she wasn’t disappointed by the orgasm that hit her with such intensity she blacked out for half a second. Katniss clung to him, her pussy walls swallowing his cock, her legs wrapped around his waist and heavily-muscled thighs. The sparkling behind her eyes had to be aided by his tentacle, the one coiled around her throat and restricting her airflow. 

She wasn’t sure whether the move was conscious on Peeta’s part or not- either way, he quickly eased up, moving the tentacle away from her throat.

Peeta’s fingers dug into her legs as her spasm slowed in intensity, slowing down the motion he’d used to move her across his cock. 

He thrust himself deep inside, rooting himself fully. 

Katniss felt his cock swell before it began pulsing. The jerking rigidity of his shaft milked the fluttering aftershocks out even longer; her body pulled him in impossibly deep. He kissed her deeply, his lips bruising hers like he wanted to consume every bit of her as he filled her with his cum.

Too soon, because she never wanted to sever the connection, Peeta stopped moving. He slid her off his cock and unwound his tentacles from her body, all the while breathing heavily. 

When he sat her back on the ground, Katniss stumbled for a moment on her feet. Her thigh muscles felt like they were getting over a taser shock. 

“Are you well?” Peeta asked, touching her cheek. His eyes were soft and concerned. 

He bent over and retrieved her shorts. When he handed them to her, she quickly pulled them up her legs. Her panties were in no shape to wear, so she tucked them in her pocket.

“Your other covering,” Peeta added, handing her shirt and bra over as well.

“Thank you,” Katniss whispered, her eyes darting over his body before glancing away shyly. The glow that lit him up had faded away. She watched as he found his groin plate on the ground and fitted it over his pelvis.

_Now what?_ She found herself wondering as she tugged her tank on over her bra _, I just had mind-blowing sex with an alien. What happens next?_

Peeta took her hands in his.

“So,” Katniss began but faltered quickly. 

What was there to say? She wasn’t a wordy girl at the best of times and certainly not after the hottest, dirtiest sex of her life with a stranger, standing upright in a cornfield.

“Thank you,” Peeta said sincerely.

Katniss bit her lip.

“I must go now,” he told her, dropping her hands and stepping away, “but I will return for both of you, as soon as I can.”

A brilliant light shone behind her, the tail end of it just visible in her peripheral vision. “I have to go,” Peeta added, staring at what had to be the source of the light shining high in the sky above her head. “Goodbye for now.”

He moved into her quickly, kissing her gently on the lips before stepped around her and walking away. Katniss turned her head, sheltering her eyes to watch Peeta as he disappeared into the corn. It was as if he’d never been there in the first place.

She sighed once he was gone. Katniss wondered if she’d ever see him again. What a crazy, life-altering night.

_Wait, though._ Katniss froze, remembering Peeta’s words. A chilling realization washed over her.

What had Peeta meant by _I’ll be back for both of you?_

_He couldn’t have meant-_

Her lower abdomen began to glow in with that same, soft light.

_Hello_ _mamma_ , the tiny seedling- the alien baby growing inside her womb- greeted her telepathically.

_I’m_ _so_ _happy_ _to_ _meet_ _you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought! ;).


End file.
